


Never be the same

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: This Isn’t The Last You’ve Seen Of Caelo Ustrina Scientia!! [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Sad, Vent Writing, bo beta we die like men, fUCK ME, no comfort, sadnis scientia, this is the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: It doesn't matter what you say to him, Ignis won't listen to you if you ask him to stop cutting himself, or if you ask him to tell you his issues.Caelo, Ignis' younger brother, experiences this first hand.
Relationships: Caelo and Ignis, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia - mentioned
Series: This Isn’t The Last You’ve Seen Of Caelo Ustrina Scientia!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> based off of real life.

"Hey there Iggy Igs! How was work?" Caelo asked nicely, smiling brightly at his older brother whom he idolized.

"All the same. It was terribly slow though." Ignis replied with a small chuckle. Caelo pointed to the fridge.

"I made you dinner when I had it cause I knew you'd be home alot later than I expected."

"Thank you angel." Ignis replied with a small smile. Caelo gave a small nod and continued reading his book. Ignis went to get the food, opening the fridge, grabbing it, placing it in the microwave to heat up, then began waiting.

"What are you doing up so late? Don't you have school?"

""Bold of you to assume I'm not gonna stay awake til you come home." Caelo said with a grin, still reading his book. Ignis chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You really should go to bed though, it's almost one."

"Yeah well, same could be said for you, you bloody masochist."

Ignis furrowed his brows at this. "What?"

"Y'know, people who like pain! It's why you stay at work so late and let Gladio cut your arms when you have intercourse." Caelo replied, saying the last part in a disgusted tone.

Ignis was silent as he stared at his teenaged brother.

"..Gladio and I have never had intercourse before." Ignis said.

Caelo's amused expression went away as quickly as paper in the wind when Ignis said that. "..Then... What about those.. Those cuts..?" He asked quietly, afraid of the response he would receive.

Ignis' silence was all that Caelo needed to know what they were from.

"O-oh.. I.. I thought.." Caelo started, closing his book.

"You've.. You've been lying to me Iggy..?" Caelo asked, looking at his brother with tears in his eyes. Ignis felt his chest tighten as he saw the expression Caelo wore.

Ignis wasn't really sure what he could say right now. He knew that no matter what he said, it wouldn't ease Caelo's mind at all.

"Was it me? Did-did I do something wrong?" Caelo asked.

"Caelo-"

"Is it Gladio? Or-or Noctis and his friend?"

"No-"

"Then what? What is it?"

Ignis looked away, down at the floor. "It's.. It's nothing."

"Stop lying to me, dammit!" Caelo yelled, slamming his fist on the arm of the couch. Ignis looked up at Caelo to scold him, but couldn't when he was met with the boy's tear stained face.

"Why can't you tell me these things? Why are you always silent? Aren't you the one always getting into my business? Into Gladio's, Noct's, even Iris'?!" Caelo yelled, voice full of hurt and sorrow.

"Why can't you just trust me..?" Caelo finally asked in a quiet whisper.

Ignis found himself staring at the floor once Caelo finished, he couldn't bear looking him in the eye. Ignis didn't say anything. Like the time before this. Like every time Caelo asks.

Like every time anybody asks Ignis what's wrong.

"You.. You promised me.. That you were done cutting yourself. That you'd never ever do it again!" Caelo said, the tears clear in his voice. "I don't know what Rodney did to you. I never will because I didn't see it, but what I do know is that he tricked you!" Caelo said, voice raised.

"When you went to that.. That bloody mental institution for three weeks, who was there for you? Not him, that's for sure, he was in bed sleeping because he worked all day!" Caelo continued.

"I called you everyday and I drove three hours to go and get you! I even helped you out with Gladio too!"

Caelo's lower lip wobbled.

"Saeva didn't come to see you. Noctis didn't go and get you. And now you do this? After you-you pinkie promised?! You stupid bloody liar! I'd say I hate you but it's not true, I'm just so upset at you right now that that'd be easier to say than this!!"

Caelo paused for a moment to wipe his eyes and face off, though to no avail as the tears just kept coming.

Though Caelo wanted desperately to help his older brother, he knew he couldn't. No matter what he did or what he said, Ignis would never listen to him. He was so full of self hate and pity that he couldn't listen to his words. Caelo knew exactly what Ignis was going to reply with once he finally finished too.

"Go to bed, Caelo, you're tired." Was what Ignis had said, and what Caelo knew would be coming next.

There just wasn't any winning with him, there never was.

It was all pointless.

After what happened, it was never the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck


End file.
